


higanbana

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, The ships are implied but I Know. They happened, There are v3 cameos so >:3c, hap birth munakata, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: 8/22 - happy birthday munakata kyosuke





	higanbana

**Author's Note:**

> WILL BETA IN THE MORNING, HAP BIRTH
> 
> Day-after edit: woah, I was in a panic to post this, and I managed to do it, at 11:59pm. Anyways, Munakata has been one of my favourite characters for a long time, and I hope this fic does him justice. Happy birthday my dear boy, you deserve to be happy.

It was a lovely day, surprisingly, in the centre of Kyoto. The sun shone brightly above the sky, and there wasn't a cloud scattered in the sky at all. The weather must have had a positive effect on everyone, even Kyosuke Munakata, a man known for being a grouch and staying inside, working.

The sun hit his back from his office window located behind him, and was so powerful that his suit jacket now hung from the back of his chair. He continued to slave over paperwork, the stack to do much smaller than the stack that was done. He sighed to himself, placing his pen down and looking at the clock with a furrowed brow. He’d missed break by an hour or so, so there was no point in-  
His phone vibrated suddenly, and jumped a little - he was sure he turned it off. It was a text that popped up on screen  
**From: [Yukizome]** hey hey kyosuke! (｡+･`ω･´) have you eaten today?  
Munakata frowned to himself and sighed, now painfully aware that, no, he hadn't eaten, and he was hungry. Very hungry. He’d promised Chisa before that he would take better care of himself, but due to the work ethic that had been drilled into him from a young age (“Work first, rest later,” his stepmother had always said. “The end goal is what matters.”), trivial things such as eating and sleeping were often forgotten in favour of work. Munakata rolled his chair back, standing to his feet and beginning to roll up his sleeves. He would leave his jacket behind for today, as the sun was far too strong this afternoon. With that decision, he left his tiny little office in Hope’s Peak Academy - the name on the plate read: ‘Munakata Kyosuke, Head of Overseas Projects and Affairs’ - and began to head for the outside.

Today, he decided to take a small stop at the local coffee shop, one that he normally only stopped at on his way home from work. He ordered his usual large black coffee from the barista he didn't recognise (a young man, with green hair and piercings. A work experience student, he assumed) as well as the unusual cookie to go along with it, before sitting down by the window, staring at the back of a boy in a purple jacket for a moment before averting his gaze to the street, and the people walking by. He continued to think about work as he ate and drank, and once he was done, he left a small tip on the counter before leaving, lingering outside the door for but a moment.

Today was nice enough, so maybe…

Munakata began to walk in the opposite direction of the school and, despite his better judgement, began to head for the park. It was a spot he had studied in back when he was attending Hope’s Peak himself, with Chisa and Juzo with him, though he was the only one really studying. They always used to sit under one specific tree, on top of a hill, where it was shaded. Chisa would always bring a picnic basket and a blanket of stereotypical checkered fashion, claiming the food wouldn't taste as good without it. Many things happened under that tree - Chisa called him ‘Kyosuke’ for the first time there at the end of their first year, for example, and it was there that they’d met Juzo’s grandmother for the first time (she was a terrifying woman). It had been a while since he’d seen that tree, so maybe it was simply blind nostalgia that pushed him onwards, but nonetheless… he was relieved to see the tree still standing, and even moreso that no one was occupying its shade. Munakata smiled softly to himself as he walked a little a faster, traversing the path and narrowly dodging a young twintailed girl with a few children on leads - she must be have been babysitting… he felt a little sympathy for her, in that regard.

The former student council president quickly took a seat under the tree, with his back against the trunk. It was almost as perfect as he remembered; the tree was centred exactly to the road in the distance, and the hill was decorated with red spider lilies, as if they crawling up to the tree base. Munakata felt like the bony, unwelcome fingers of nostalgia were pulling at his cheeks and forcing him to smile, but it was… rather nice, to think about all the memories that had gotten him this far, and think about how much farther they would get him…

It was either his poor sleep schedule, or the shade, or the breeze, or maybe a mix of all three, but soon, he was whisked up into a sleep, under the tree on the spider lily hill.  
\--  
“That woman said he was going to be here, so where is he?” The confectioner hissed, fanning herself with her hand as she walked down the park’s pathway.  
“She wouldn't lie to us,” the boy walking just behind her commented, golden eyes looking around the park like a hawk.  
“How do you know that, Yoi-chan? She's the teacher of that lower class, right? Don't they have, like… a criminal in that class?”  
“...We have someone who willingly breaks driving laws in ours-”  
“But he's our class rep, right? Yoko knows what he’s doing, probably. But he doesn't kill people, right?”  
Izayoi paused for a moment, before sighing and shaking his head, continuing to look around-  
He reached out and grabbed Ruruka’s arm quickly and pulled her back.  
“Ah, Yoi-”  
“There.” The blacksmith pointed to the hill on the opposite side of the park's path, to where a recognisable face slept.  
Ruruka blinked, before grinning, her eyes narrowing. “There. Right, let's get this over with, shall we?”  
“Upon Yukizome’s request, we’re to be as swift as possible.” His smile down at her was soft, but knowing.  
With that, they both set off towards the tree.  
\--  
Seiko was not made to endure the hot weather.

She felt like a zombie when she walked, sweaty and sticky and gross. Honestly, she just wanted to go home, or at least back to her lab on school grounds, where there was shade and air con, and the sun wasn't judging her constantly.

The only reason she was even out today was at the request of the teacher from the class below hers, the one who smiled too much and liked to clean. She was nice enough, sure, but sometimes, being as nice as she was... was too much. Seiko didn't want to let her down, though, so she abided by all of her requests and had arrived at the park, as requested. Her eyes trailed up to the taller hill in the park, only just being able to see the grey haired man in the shade of the tree.

Why did he have to be so far away?  
\--  
It had taken a lot of work to drag Jin out of his office to do this job, mostly involving begging and bribery that neither of them would speak of again.

Kizakura held Jin’s hand the entire way, talking and talking in the way he always did - charming, slightly devious, and overall, in a manner that the headmaster couldn't help but laugh at.  
“I understand you tease the man, Kizakura-”  
“Jin, you promised.” The talent scout almost pouted, making Jin sigh.  
“Sorry, Koichi. But, please remember, this was a request from Yukizome-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. Chisa-chan wants to make him feel special.” Kizakura waved his free hand in a nonchalant manner, tilting his hat up slightly as they reached the park. “Don't worry, I got him something real nice. He’ll appreciate it.”  
“...” Jin raised an eyebrow, about to ask what it was- as soon as he opened his mouth, though, he closed it again. “...At least we’ll have my gift to fall back on, I suppose.”  
\--  
“OK, Juzo.” The former housekeeper hissed. “Operation August 22nd is a-go! All targets have been spotted, their mission is complete, now it's our turn-”  
“Can you stop that already? We’re literally on a park bench opposite the damn tree.”  
Chisa took her makeshift goggles crafted with her fingers away from her eyes and puffed her cheeks out. “...No fun.”  
“It's embarrassing.”  
“You're embarrassing.” She stuck her tongue out momentarily, before clearing her throat and shooting to her feet. “Anyways! Let's go!”  
The former boxer sighed, standing up just as Chisa took off in a half sprint to the spider lily tree. “...Whatever you say, boss.”  
\--  
His eyes slowly opened up to find a pair of faces staring at him. At first, he panicked, not recognising them immediately, but as soon as his sleepy vision cleared, he eased. “...Sakakura, Yukizome.”  
“Hi, Kyosuke!” Chisa was as excited as ever, jabbing Juzo with her elbow, watching him wince momentarily before he sheepishly waved.  
“...Did you come to retrieve me?”  
“Yeah, of course, because you're totally slacking on the work you completed two days ago and were reviewing for the… what, fifth time?” Juzo’s voice dropped sarcasm as he frowned a little. “...Nah. You're good.”  
“Yeah! I’m just glad you got outside, for once.”  
“You're not a hermit, Munakata. Congrats.”  
“Yes, yes, that's besides the point-” As he tried to rise to his feet, he felt a hand on his shoulder push him down again. For a moment, he was too confused to reply - and that moment of confusion was all the time Chisa needed.  
“Happy birthday, Kyosuke! We got you some stuff!!” Chisa made a ring around her head with her fingers, and Munakata raised an eyebrow, reaching a hand for his own head in reflex… pulling it away when he felt petals under his fingertips.  
Juzo moved his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, happy birthday, Munakata. Surprised you survived, honestly, with how little you sleep and shit.”  
Munakata let out a single, sarcastic laugh, before he looked to his left and right. A sword (beautiful crafted and expertly engraved; a display sword, but a sword nonetheless), a bag of German candies, bottled caffeine pills, a leather-bound diary, a photo album and a ring box were by his sides. “...Huh?”  
“It's your birthday! These are your birthday gifts, Kyosuke!”  
“...I don't see yours, Yukizome.”  
“Oh! Oh, well,” she laughed nervously, shuffling where she stood, about to make an excuse to bail before Juzo nudged her. “Well! I have mine right…”  
She leaned forward and got on her knees to match Munakata, before pressing her lips gently to his nose, causing his face to light up as a beacon of embarrassment. When she pulled away, should couldn't help but laugh.  
“Happy birthday, Kyosuke,” her voice was soft now, and she stared at him with big, loving eyes “you deserve everything.”


End file.
